


like it or not (so it's lucky that you like it)

by Anonymous



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Begging, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Bruises, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Creepy Roman Sionis, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Eye Trauma, Gross, Guro, M/M, Masochism, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Skull Fucking, ooc? maybe but this is just smut so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: So a sadist and a mercenary with a healing factor walk into a bar...[Please mind the tags.]
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Slade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: anonymous





	like it or not (so it's lucky that you like it)

**Author's Note:**

> I am a peddler of rarepair filth, and you have just entered my emporium. This is not safe, only as sane as Black Mask can be, but it is (perhaps dubiously at times) consensual.

Another  _ crack _ of the whip and Wilson screamed in agony, collapsing forward onto his front as his hands and knees finally gave out. He could feel hot blood coursing in rivulets down his lacerated back, see crimson pooling under him on the frigid cement floor. Wilson turned his head and coughed up still more red.  _ It hurts. _ As his broken body convulsed and blood dripped from his bitten lips, Wilson heard laughter.

“You’ve been keeping secrets from me, Slade,” Sionis chastised, managing to sound equal parts amused and disappointed. “We’ve been at this for  _ hours, _ and I’m only now finding out how  _ pretty _ your scream is.”

Wilson slurred out an apology as best he could, eye half-lidded. “S-sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so--” When Sionis’ leather-clad fingers began combing through his tangled hair, Wilson’s words were swallowed by a whimper.

“Mm, there’s another one I’ve never heard before,” said Sionis. “Maybe I ought to keep you chained up down here...get you to make  _ alllll _ those  _ lovely _ sounds just for me. You’d enjoy that, wouldn’t you?” His voice was soft now, razor blades wrapped in finest velvet. “You’d like having me beat you bloody and fucking you until you couldn’t move, right? Letting you heal before doing it again, day in and day out?”

Wilson was nodding, tears streaking down his battered face. His lips moved silently to form the same word over and over:  _ please please please please please… _ He sobbed when Sionis said,

“I’d like that, too.” 

Stroking a gloved hand over the ragged strips of flesh that had not long ago been Wilson’s back, (and savoring the man’s desperate mantra of  _ don’tdon’tdon’tpleasedon’tstop) _ , Sionis confided, “I doubt I’d ever get bored of it. Of you.”

A tug at his hair encouraged Wilson onto his knees. Once he’d managed to push his ruined form upright, Wilson’s head was tilted back by a firm hand; he gazed up at Sionis’ masked visage as though into the face of a god.

Sionis let out a satisfied hum at the sight. “Now, sweetheart,” he all but purred, “I have a gift for you.” Looking down at Wilson, Sionis wished he had a camera.  _ Next time. _ “You want a gift, don’t you?”

Raising a hand, Wilson signed “ _ yes.” _ He didn’t seem to notice the way his palm bled from the crescent-shaped gouges his fingernails had made.

Had Sionis still been able to grin, he would have. “Well then, give me a  _ smile, _ sweetheart.”

Wilson could do that. Like the addled blooming of spring’s last poppy, a smile spread across his face, revealing once-white teeth now stained the color of ripe cherries.

“Ohh,  _ look _ at you,” cooed Sionis. “What an  _ obedient _ little masochist you are.” His fingers tightened in Wilson’s hair. “I’ll give you that present now. Open your mouth.”

Again, Wilson did as instructed, muddled expectancy in the tilt of his head. On his knees, covered in his own blood, marked with bruises so dark they were almost black, Sionis thought that the mercenary had never looked better. 

“Anyone ever tell you what a pretty pain slut you make for?” Sionis asked as he undid his belt.

_ “No,” _ was all Wilson had time to sign before Sionis was pulling him forward onto his hard cock. He followed without resistance, hands falling limp by his sides while he lapped at the underside of Sionis’ shaft.

_ “Mm. _ Show me how much you like your gift, sweetheart,” crooned Sionis. “You know how to thank me properly.”

A small nod; Wilson relaxed his jaw and took Sionis into his mouth, fixing his half-lidded eye on Sionis’ as he bobbed his head. Sionis felt every slick pass of Wilson’s tongue, and he licked what remained of his lips in anticipation of feeling more. 

... _ But why wait? _

Wilson moaned around Sionis’ cock as the Rogue pushed it farther into his mouth, bloody drool spilling down his chin. 

“You gonna get off on giving me a blow-job?” Sionis ruffled Wilson’s stark white hair. “That’s cute. I’m flattered.” He stroked a hand down to the base of Wilson’s skull, then back up, pleased to see how the other man melted (or did he shudder?) at his touch. 

“You’ve been so good for me tonight, kitten,” praised Sionis. He wiped a red-tinged tear from the corner of Wilson’s eye. “I think you deserve the rest of your reward.”

When Sionis forced himself down Wilson’s unprepared throat, Wilson let out a muffled plea that sent heat swirling like mulled wine throughout Sionis’ veins. Unable to resist any longer, Sionis began fucking Wilson’s mouth and throat in earnest, rough and fast and deep.

_ “There _ we go sweetheart, that’s right, choke on me,” said Sionis over the wet sounds of Wilson gagging. He had set a merciless pace, one that grew impossibly crueler upon his noticing more tears gathering in Wilson’s unfocused eye. 

“C’mon kitten, you can look at me when you cry.” Sionis’ voice was the scorching rumble of summer thunder. “It must be  _ such--” _ A particularly vicious thrust; a choking mewl “--A  _ gorgeous _ sight.”

Head immobilized by Sionis’ controlling hold, Wilson could only roll his eye back as far as it went and pray that it would be accepted as enough. 

Hips stilling, Sionis laughed, guiding Wilson off of and away from his cock for a moment.  _ I want to remember this. _ It occurred to him how blurry Wilson’s vision must be, how his world had been dyed a shimmering shade of ruby, and Sionis felt his cock jump. 

_...Of course, Wilson can’t really see much of the world other than me, _ Sionis thought. He chuckled as he wiped the thin strands of saliva and precum that connected his cock and Wilson’s mouth off and into the other man’s hair. (Sionis looked forward to the day that Wilson would always nuzzle into his touch; there was a collar waiting for him once he did.)

Sionis had just led Wilson back onto his cock when he was struck by an idea. “You know, there’s something I’ve been wondering, sweetheart.” He paused to lick the pad of his thumb. “Moan if the answer’s yes, alright?”

Without giving Wilson time to respond, Sionis said, “Tell me--” He slid his thumb into Wilson’s empty eye socket. “--Is there any sensation left?”

At that, Wilson did more than moan: he let out a strangled cry, agony in every tense line of his brutalized figure.

Sionis nearly came then and there.  _ “Fuck. _ Christ on the fucking  _ cross.” _ Panting, he jerked Wilson’s head back, forcing the mercenary’s neck into an arch more than extreme enough to hurt. 

“Let’s take a moment,” breathed Sionis, “to appreciate the fact that this room is soundproof.” A quiet laugh, wine-dark and possessive. “Because I would be  _ very  _ jealous if anyone else had heard you just now, kitten.”

There were tears falling from Wilson’s remaining eye; Sionis couldn’t tell whether they were due to pain or the dawning realization of what was to come. When the kneeling man spoke, it was in a voice so soft that Sionis scarcely understood him.

_ Only you. Only me. _

“That’s right,” murmured Sionis, the rictus grin of his mask seeming to widen. He traced the curve of Wilson’s brow, his jaw, an almost-loving caress. “Only us.” 

The corner of Wilson’s mouth curved up, a display of that crooked smile that Sionis had grown so fond of. “Ohh, sweetheart,” Sionis said. “Let’s have some  _ real _ fun.” 

Sionis adjusted his hold on Wilson’s skull, tilting his face down to be level with Sionis’ cock, the head still slick with precum. “Now,” Sionis said, “I can’t promise that this will work, but I’ve  _ always _ wanted to try it.” He steadied himself, savoring the final moments before the plunge into what most would consider depravity.

“Don’t move, kitten,” whispered Sionis. “Just let me in.”

With something akin to care, Sionis pressed the tip of his cock into Wilson’s scarred eye socket. Wilson  _ keened, _ and that, combined with the tight, textured heat, came close to sending Sionis over the edge. As he pulled out, the action quick and none-too-gentle, he felt something beneath him snap.  _ Ah, fuck. _   
  
Sionis looked on with interest as Wilson reeled back, hands clutching at his face as fresh blood filled his eye socket before pouring down to paint his cheek fully scarlet. Only when Wilson seemed on the verge of hyperventilation did Sionis chuckle and push the man’s hands away from his face. Wilson made no attempt to impede him, merely peering up with a wide, anguished eye. 

“It’s all right, honey,” Sionis soothed. He petted a relatively clean patch of Wilson’s hair. “There’s no need to be upset. We’ll be more careful the next time we try that.” 

Wilson’s breathing was slowing, the rise and fall of his chest already less frantic than it had been.  _ What a beautiful creature you are, Mr. Wilson. _ Sionis swiped a finger through the honey-thick blood coating the mercenary’s countenance.  _ If only I could keep you like this forever. My own pet masochist. _ Since Wilson’s lips were already parted, it was easy for Sionis to push his fingers past them and onto Wilson’s tongue.

“Suck,” Sionis commanded lightly. It was a redundant order: Wilson had already started. “Good, keep going, just like that. Eager little slut.” Matching Wilson’s movements, Sionis stroked himself with his free hand. He thought he saw Wilson’s hips jerk forward as the man let out a soft moan. 

“Did you want this, sweetheart?” Sionis teased. “I’ll use your throat to finish, how does that sound?” He laughed when Wilson tried to speak. “It’s rude to talk with your mouth full, you know.” 

After extracting his fingers, Sionis tucked a bit of Wilson’s hair behind his ear. “Now then, what were you saying?”

“Don’t,” Wilson managed, raw and rasping. “Don’t, don’t. Want…w-want you. There.”

Bemused, Sionis quirked a brow upwards. “Oh?” He hadn’t expected the other man to give even a remotely coherent answer. “Then where  _ do _ you want me, kitten?”

With a shaking hand, Wilson pointed at his eye socket, red still dripping from within it.  _ “Please,” _ he signed, mouthing the word as he did.  _ “Please.” _

Languorously stroking himself, Sionis pretended to think about it. “That would be the end of tonight’s fun, you know.” He teasingly dragged the tip of his leaking cock across Wilson’s lips. “Do you want my cum that bad?”

_ “Yes,” _ Wilson drooled, eyelid fluttering shut as Sionis cupped his jaw.

“I have to say, I like that answer,” Sionis admitted. “Besides...I’m in an indulgent mood.” Having the world’s deadliest mercenary whimpering at your feet tended to have that effect.

Placing his other hand on the crown of Wilson’s head, Sionis again lined himself up with that slick hole, its inside glinting like rubies. “Open your eye, sweetheart,” Sionis murmured. He couldn’t help but chuckle when Wilson obeyed instantly, and Sionis met the man’s defenseless gaze knowing that he was the only one who could beat him, torture him in just the right way to make him beg through blood for more.

“You adore this, don’t you?” Sionis said, the head of his cock mere centimeters from the hollow of Wilson’s socket. “Adore  _ me?” _

Such questions were rhetorical; both men knew the answer:  _ yes, yes, yes. _

As Sionis pushed his cock into the mercenary’s eye socket, he wondered if Wilson’s mind was as broken as his body.  _ I think it has to be. _

Sionis brought the man’s head closer, and though Wilson screamed when Sionis’ cock was forced deeper in, sending a fresh torrent of scarlet down his cheek, he didn’t struggle against the Rogue.

“Such a devoted lover you are,” cooed Sionis, the scarred remnants of his lips twisting into a predatory smile. “And so good at following orders. You must truly enjoy being told what to do, having no choice but to take what you’re given...” 

Sionis could feel Wilson trying to nod, his cock sinking further into Wilson’s skull as it moved incrementally in Sionis’ controlling hold.

“Mm.  _ This _ is why I don’t mind playing with broken toys,” said Sionis, rolling his hips experimentally. Over Wilson’s staccato, wordless pleas, he added: “There’s so much  _ more _ that you can do with them.”

It was difficult to keep his thrusts shallow, but judging by the way Wilson sobbed and moaned, bloody tears mixing with drool, Sionis reasoned he was doing well enough. Still, as the pleasure continued to build, the Rogue knew he would lose control before he climaxed. Just the thought of it was almost enough to push Sionis over the edge.

“Oh,  _ sweetheart,” _ Sionis rumbled, not quite drowning out the slick-sick sounds of flesh in flesh. “I’m going to fill this hole of yours  _ right _ up.” His fingers dug into Wilson’s scalp, the rhythm of his thrusts becoming more erratic. “Though that’s what you want, isn’t it?”

Wilson was too far gone now to sign or speak, but that didn't matter: Sionis knew what he wanted. __

“To be fucked and used and abused…” Sionis’ voice was low, hot as the blood pouring down Wilson’s face, hot as molten lava. “That’s what you like…” His next words were silken. “Maybe that’s what you were made for.”

_ “Please,” said Wilson. _

An instant before he came, Sionis buried his cock fully in Wilson’s eye socket, forcing blood out from around it, joined by cum moments later. Distantly, Sionis noted the mercenary’s remaining eye roll back in his head as his mouth dropped open.  _ Cute. _

Panting, Sionis held Wilson still as he slowly extracted his dripping cock. Wilson’s pupil was a pinprick now, and Sionis admired the blank midnight-blue of his iris. 

“A part of me wishes I could keep you like this forever,” Sionis murmured, stroking Wilson’s hair. He laughed, quietly, cruelly. “But, honey, most of me is looking forward to doing this all over again once you’ve healed.” 

The Rogue tilted Wilson’s chin up, thumb on his lower lip. “That should only take until morning, right?” 

Though Wilson’s lips were parted slightly, Sionis didn’t think the man would be talking anytime soon. That was fine; Sionis had a better use for his mouth.

Pushing his cock past the mercenary’s lips and onto his tongue, Sionis said, 

“Clean this for me, won’t you kitten?”

Wilson obeyed.

* * *

Once Sionis had finished tucking himself away, he brought one spotless wingtip shoe up to rest on Wilson’s chest, just below his heart--before unceremoniously shoving him backwards. Wilson fell without resistance, crying silently when the shredded skin and muscle of his back hit the rough cement floor.

But when Sionis drove the heel of his shoe down into the sprawling bruise that marked Wilson’s cracked ribs, the mercenary arched into the pressure with a stuttering moan. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Sionis purred. “There really is something wrong with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> "im the king of this eyefucking castle" -my dear friend, upon me asking what tags I should include


End file.
